Latin name of the genus and species of plant claimed: Impatiens walleriana. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Balpixotsexe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens plant botanically known as Impatiens walleriana and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Balpixotsexe2x80x99.
The new cultivar was developed by the inventor in a controlled breeding program during February 1999 at Elburn, Ill. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Impatiens cultivars with numerous small flowers, excellent basal branching and upright compact growth habit.
The female (seed) parent of xe2x80x98Balpixotsexe2x80x99 was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection designated xe2x80x983264-2xe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its vigorous growth habit, small, single rose-colored flowers and dark green-colored foliage. The male (pollen) parent of xe2x80x98Balpixotsexe2x80x99 was the proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection xe2x80x983275-1xe2x80x99 (not patented) characterized by its compact growth habit, fully double dark purple-colored flowers and dark green-colored foliage. xe2x80x98Balpixotsexe2x80x99 was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in November of 1999 and was initially designated PAS xe2x80x9811915-3xe2x80x99.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in Elburn, Ill. and West Chicago, Ill., has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new cultivar, as herein described, reproduce true to type and are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.
The new cultivar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions to date. Accordingly, it is possible that the phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in the environment, such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without, however, any change in phenotype.
It was repeatedly found that the cultivar of the present invention:
1. Exhibits small, single pink-colored flowers,
2. Forms dark green-colored foliage,
3. Exhibits a good basal branching character, and
4. Exhibits a compact, upright and mounded growth habit.
Plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of the female parent primarily in growth habit and from plants of the male parent primarily in flower type and flower color.
Of the many commercially available Impatiens cultivars known to the inventor, the most similar to xe2x80x98Balpixotsexe2x80x99 is xe2x80x98Fify Violetxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,557). In side-by-side comparison, plants of the new cultivar differ from plants of xe2x80x98Fify Violetxe2x80x99 by the following characteristics:
1. Plants of xe2x80x98Balpixotsexe2x80x99 have rose pink-colored flowers whereas plants of xe2x80x98Fify Violetxe2x80x99 have purple-colored flowers, and
2. Plants of xe2x80x98Balpixotsexe2x80x99 have a more vigorous growth habit than plants of xe2x80x98Fify Violetxe2x80x99.